Azazel (Supernatural)
Azazel, also known as the Yellow-Eyed Demon, is the tyrannical ruler of the demons in the TV series Supernatural, and the main antagonist for the first two seasons. It is later revealed that he was one of Four Princes of Hell, the most powerful demons of hell, just under Lucifer and Lilith. Azazel is the catalyst of the Winchester family becoming hunters and the events of the series by successfully setting the Apocalypse in motion. He was portrayed by Fredric Lehne in most of his appearances, by Rob LaBalle in a flashback in Season 4, by Jeffrey Dean Morgan while possessing John Winchester, and by Mitch Pileggi while possessing Samuel Campbell. Biography Early life Azazel was one of the four Princes of Hell, he was originally human but was turned into demon by Lucifer himself. He and his siblings were created after Lilith, he was trained to be one of the demonic generals to lead the armies of Hell to overtake Heaven. However, Lucifer was imprisoned in his cage before the army could get the chance. The Princes of Hell subsequently lost faith and abandoned Hell for their own devices on Earth. Azazel described as a fanatic by his siblings, alone remained to rule Hell becoming a tyrannical ruler and sought to find Lucifer's cage. Talking with Lucifer In 1972, after searching for centuries, he found the opening above his fathers cage, he killed several nuns in a convent to speak to his father, Lucifer, who was imprisoned in the deepest circle of Hell, Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer told him he must release Lilith from Hell by opening the Hell's Gate. So Azazel began making deals with people. Unlike most demons, Azazel's deals did not involve the person's soul; instead what he received was permission to return later without that person trying to stop him. His intent was to bleed into the kids' mouths and give them supernatural powers, so that he could awaken a dark side inside them and get them to open the Hell's Gate, since it was set in the middle of a railroad shaped like a Devil's Trap (which traps any demon that enters it). One person who made a deal with him was Mary Winchester. He killed her boyfriend John, along with her parents, so she made a deal with him to bring John back to life. Finding a Special Child When their second son, Sam, was six months old, Azazel entered to bleed into Sam's mouth. Mary, previously unaware of what Azazel intended to do, tried to stop him, so he burned her to death. This event turned the entire Winchester Clan into hunters. Later, he got Sam back into the hunting business with his brother Dean, when he sent the demon Brady to kill Sam's girlfriend Jessica. Sam, Dean, and (separately) John hunted him down. After they began working together, the three of them found a gun called the Colt, which can kill anything, even a demon (as regular weapons or methods of killing will not work on demons). Eventually Azazel possessed John, but he was able to take control due to Azazel being shot in the leg with the Colt, and tell Sam to shoot him. The colt, at the time, had one bullet in it. Dean told Sam not to shoot him, as that would kill their father as well. Azazel was eventually able to leave John and send a demon to injure them with a truck. Final Plan Sam and John survived, but Dean was mortally wounded. To save his son John made a deal with Azazel to heal Dean, in exchange for the Colt and his soul. So Azazel possessed the Reaper, Tessa, and healed Dean. Then he killed John, sending his soul to Hell. Eventually, Azazel put the final phase of his plan into motion and gathered all the surviving psychics he created, including Sam, at a ghost town, where their object was to kill each other, as Azazel only needed one. Jake was the ultimate survivor, killing Sam. Azazel gave him the Colt and told him to open the Hell's Gate. However, Dean made a deal with a demon to revive Sam, and together they went to the cemetery that the Hell's Gate was located in. Death After Jake opened the Hell's Gate and was killed by Sam, Azazel trapped Dean and was about to kill him with the Colt's last bullet when John's spirit escaped through the Hell's Gate and pulled Azazel out of his human body. By the time Azazel took repossession of it, Dean had picked up the Colt, and before Azazel could do anything to stop him, Dean shot him in the heart with the Colt, killing him. Despite his death, however, he had successfully opened the Hell's Gate and released Lilith, thus allowing the next phase of the demons' plan to release Lucifer to eventually go into effect. His name was not revealed until some time after his death, mentioned by a demon in Season 3. Sam and Dean always called him "the yellow-eyed demon", "the demon", or "Yellow-Eyes", and continued to do so even after learning his name. Post Mortem He seemingly returned at the beginning of the sixth season, saying God brought him back, but this turned out to be a hallucination caused by a trio of Djinn. Powers and Abilities Azazel was a Prince of Hell who are one of the most strongest demons in existence (only rivaled by Lilith). He was also stronger than all other demons, and immune to almost all demonic weaknesses. It is unclear whether Ruby's knife has any effect on him, as Alastair is shown to be resistant to it and the knife was not introduced until after Azazel's death. The knife is probably only effective on regular black-eyed demons. Azazel has shown these known abilities in the series. *'Immortality': Azazel has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. *'Invulnerability': Azazel can not be killed by conventional weapons, however certain weapons such as The Colt can kill him. He can also be killed by his creator Lucifer. *'Possession': Azazel requires a vessel while on Earth. As a demon, he doesn't need the vessel's consent can simply possess them. This was seen when he possessed several characters such as John Winchester, Samuel Campbell, Tessa the reaper and an unnamed janitor. *'Pyrokinesis': Azazel is able to create and manipulate fire. *'Telekinesis': Azazel can move objects or people with his mind. With a swipe of his hand, he was able to fling Dean Winchester aside. *'Teleportation': Azazel can travel from place to place by thought. *'Dreamwalking': Azazel can enter dreams, as seen when he visited Jake Talley. *'Electrokinesis': Azazel can make electrical devices go haywire. *'Resurrection:' Azazel can resurrect others but only does through a deal. *'Reality warping': Azazel can cause internal injuries by thought. Victims *Samuel Campbell (First time) *Deanna Campbell *Mary Winchester (First time) *John Winchester *Ash *7 nuns *Most of the Campbell Family *Numerous unnamed people Indirectly *Jessica Moore *Lilly *Andew Gallagher *Ava Wilson *Sam Winchester (First time) *Jake Talley *Numerous unnamed people Gallery Azazel.jpg|Azazel in the anime. 225.jpg|Azazel possessing Father Lehne. Azazel2.jpg|Azazel possessing Samuel as he makes a deal with Mary. azazel3.jpg|Azazel visiting Sam before killing Mary. 350px-AzazelSmoke.jpg|Azazel's smoke form. 300px-Dr._Brown_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|Azazel possessing Dr. Brown. 300px-John_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|Azazel possessing John Winchester. 300px-Samuel_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|Azazel possessing Samuel Campbell. 300px-Tessa_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|Azazel possessing the reaper Tessa. 300px-Father_Lehne_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|Azazel possessing Father Lehne and kills nuns. 350px-AzazelHallucination.jpg|Azazel appearing to Dean in a hallucination. AzazelSPN.png|Azazel possessing a hospital janitor, his last and recognizable vessel. Trivia *For a long time, Azazel was the only known yellow-eyed demon that featured in series. It is later revealed that this is because he is one of four demons known as the Princes of Hell, the most powerful demons in hell, just under Lucifer and Lilith. Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Possessor Category:Torturer Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Posthumous Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Collector of Souls Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Defilers Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Misanthropes Category:Perverts Category:Immortals Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Satanism Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:The Heavy Category:Strategic Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Dark Forms Category:Assassins Category:Evil from the Past Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Blackmailers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Legacy Category:Delusional Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Honorable